


Nerdy or Dirty

by somanyfeelings



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyfeelings/pseuds/somanyfeelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Fives times skye tried to ask jemma out." Skimmons, obviously</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerdy or Dirty

I.

Skye tries to talk to Jemma alone a good seven or eight times before she gives up.

She tries the basic “Can I talk to you for a sec?” and gets a “In a minute!” on response that she knows really means in an hour or so.

She thinks about faking a fire and asking Jemma out once they’re outside, but then she realizes that would pull everyone else out and that’s kind of against the point.

And Skye considers giving up for a minute or two before it occurs to her: she’ll use a bad pickup line.

II.

The idea makes complete and utter sense in her mind, but putting it to practice is a different story. There are just so many, ranging from nerdy to dirty to nerdy and dirty. (“Moaning Myrtle won’t be the only one moaning tonight” seems like a bad choice.)

So she walks down to the lab, leans seductively against the table, almost falls over because of her leaning, and decides to play it a bit more casual. “Hey, Jem, do you like chemistry?”

The right answer is “Yes, why?” so Skye can say she’d like to periodically do her on the table, but instead Jemma looks at the hacker like she’s completely daft.

"Of course I do," she replies. "I’m a biochemist, remember?"

Then Jemma goes back to looking into her microscope, and Skye mopes away awkwardly.

III.

Skye’s back the next day with a cheery smile and a baggy sweatshirt with a SHIELD logo on it. (She may or may not have grabbed it from a pile while at the hub because it looked really comfy. It hasn’t disappointed.)

"Did it hurt?" she starts, and both Fitz and Simmons look at her curiously.

Having Fitz there wasn’t ideal, but she’s given up on getting him out of the lab for more than a minute at a time.

"What?" he asks.

"Jem, did it hurt when you fell from he-"

Fitz coughs conspicuously, and Skye gives him a look of utmost exhaustion. He responds with a look of confusion that quickly changes to awareness. It’s almost amusing, his eyes growing comically wide. “Her?” he mouths, and Skye nods briefly in embarrassment and decides that today’s not her day either.

IV.

"You’re a nine-" Skye starts, having made up her mind to just jump right into it this time.

Yet her being interrupted is becoming a theme, and Jemma looks up and interjects a surprised “What?” before she can finish.

"You know, on a scale of one to ten, you’re a nine," Skye explains, realizing with a sense of doom that this, like most jokes, is approximately a hundred times less funny when explained. "And I’m the one you need!"

Jemma appears to have returned to her work, and Jemma working usually equals Jemma not listening.

Skye tries to call her name a few times to no avail, so she slinks away once more.

V.

She’s considering giving up for a second time, and now there’s no plan b to save her.

Her legs are crossed and she sits on her bunk, brow furrowed and face utterly dejected, lower lip bit in the hopes of avoiding some extreme display of emotion. Like crying. She’s not crying. No way.

Jemma chooses that moment to walk by, and she catches a glimpse of the other girl through the partially open doorway.

"Are you okay?" she offers, and Skye looks up in surprise.

"Y-Yeah."

"Are you sure? Because I heard a good date does wonders," Jemma grins, and Skye rubs her eyes to make sure she’s not hallucinating. "Especially once you’ve fallen from heaven, and especially with someone who’s a nine who likes chemistry."

"What? You…?"

"Yeah," Jemma laughs. "I’m sorry I was so oblivious. Fitz had to tell me." So Skye stands and Jemma offers out her hand, and her faith in bad pickup lines (and Fitz, bless his soul) is reaffirmed.


End file.
